


Love Hurts

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS, he walked up the ramp. He dusted the snow of his coat. He had just spent Christmas with Jackson Lake. The man who thought he was the Doctor. But turned out to be an extraordinary human. He sat in his pilots chair. Looking around at the empty TARDIS. It was hard to believe that not so long ago the place had been filled with his family. He could see them all now.  
  
Donna, Sarah Jane. Jack, Mickey, Martha and Rose. His hearts ached when he thought of Rose. But she had someone to love, someone to take care of and grow old with. Something he could never do with Rose. And that broke his hearts.   
  
He was lonely, the TARDIS felt too big. He needed company, the company of a friend. He knew Jack was out of the question, he had other things to be getting on with. Sarah, well she had her son. He thought of one person. Martha Jones. She had helped him when he had needed it most. She had saved him. He needed Martha.  
  
\---  
  
Martha kicked off her shoes, she had spent a long day searching that hospital. They had been looking for an alien hiding in the hospital. It had made Martha laugh when she had been given this assignment. It reminded her of the day she had met the Doctor. She smiled and walked into her kitchen. Then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Martha left it, but then the knock got louder. She stormed over. “If you are selling anything I am going to………” she stopped when she opened the door and the Doctor stood there.  
  
“I am not selling anything. Hello Martha.”  
  
“Doctor.” Martha flung her arms around him. The Doctor held her tight. Martha knew something was up. “What is it Doctor?”  
  
“Long story Martha.”  
  
“Cup of tea?”  
  
“Love one.”  
  
“Come in then.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha sat and listened as the Doctor told her what happened when he had left Martha. He told her about taking Rose back to the Parallel world and leaving his counterpart with her. Then how he had to wipe Donna’s mind. Then he told her about Jackson Lake.  
  
“Blimey you have been busy. So what do you need me for?”  
  
“I need you Martha, I need someone, I cant be on my own, its not good.” the Doctor placed his head in his hands.   
  
“Doctor, you want me to travel with you again?”  
  
He looked up at her. “Yes Martha, I need someone I know, who knows all the ins and outs of time travel.”  
  
“But Doctor, what if things get….. Complicated.”  
  
“Martha I know how you feel about me, I just want a friend, someone to be there, to talk to, to share the places I love.”  
  
“Your lonely?”  
  
“I am, yes, I need someone with me other wise I will go mental.”  
  
“Well I cant have you doing that.”  
  
“Wont Tom mind?”  
  
“Tom? Oh right, Tom and I broke up a while ago, we weren’t meant for each other. We are still friends.”  
  
“So your single?”  
  
“Yes, rub it in Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry, so will you Martha?”  
  
“What Doctor?”  
  
“Martha will you travel the stars with me?”  
  
“I would love to Doctor.” Martha smiled. Her heart fluttered too. She knew the Doctor loved Rose, always would. But Rose was gone now. Maybe, she stood a chance, and if not the chance to travel with him again was too great. “When do we leave?”  
  
The Doctor smiled, “Whenever you’re ready we can go.”  
  
“Well I am knackered at the minute, how about first thing in the morning?”  
  
“Ok, I shall pick you up.” he smiled.  
  
“Doctor, I shall see you in the morning.”  
  
“Goodnight Martha.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor left Martha’s, he walked down to the TARDIS. He clicked his fingers and the doors opened. He walked in. then he felt the TARDIS in his mind.  
  
 _‘my Doctor, are you sure this is what you want?’_  
  
“I am, I need someone, I know Martha’s feelings. I was missing Rose when she came into my life. I had spent years trying to find a way for Rose to come back into my life. Then Martha came into my life, and because I was nursing broken hearts I never noticed her. Then Rose found away back, but once the meta-crisis happened I knew I had lost her. He needed her more than me.”  
  
 _‘but what if Martha doesn’t want that?’_  
  
“I don’t care, I am happy that she is travelling with me again, anything else is a bonus. I just want to travel, show her places we never got to go to.”  
  
The Doctor then threw his coat on the pilots chair. He set about thinking of places he wanted to show Martha. He didn’t want to take her anywhere he and Rose had gone. He had learnt his lesson the last time, when he took Martha to New Earth.  
  
\---  
  
Martha awoke the next morning, refreshed and excited. The Doctor had come looking for her. Sought her out because he was lonely. She knew he loved Rose with all of his hearts. But she was gone now, and had a version of the Doctor to herself. Martha loved the Doctor completely, it was one of the reasons she and Tom had broke up. That and the fact he was always working away.  
  
She got up and got herself ready and packed a bag. She didn’t know how long she would be gone. She was sitting drinking coffee when she heard the TARDIS. She looked up as it appeared in her living room. The doors opened.  
  
“See I knew I could do it, such a tight squeeze too.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry, just the TARDIS said I couldn’t land her in here without breaking something.”  
  
“Well bravo to you, but you could’ve warned me.”  
  
“I said I was picking you up.”  
  
“I thought you meant via the front door.”  
  
“Oh! Right, Sorry.” he placed his teeth together with a bang. “So you ready?”  
  
“Yes.” she rinsed her cup and placed it on the drainer. “So where are we off?”  
  
“Oh I have a few ideas.” he smiled as he picked her bag up and they entered the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Martha took her bag from the Doctor and headed to her old room. It had fresh flowers in. she sniffed them. Carnations ,white and red her favourite. She unpacked quickly and headed back to the console room.  
  
“She thinks of everything doesn’t she?”  
  
“Who does?”  
  
Martha pointed to the console.   
  
“What did she do?”  
  
“Put flowers in my room.”  
  
“Ah that wasn’t the TARDIS, that was me.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“They are the right colours and flower aren’t they?”  
  
“Yes, but how?”  
  
“You said. When we travelled together before.”  
  
Then Martha remembered she had, he had listened. “Thank you.”  
  
“Your welcome, now how about ice skating on the moon of Plait Teal?”  
  
“Ice skating?”  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t tried it out in this form, come to think of it haven’t tried it out for a few regenerations.”  
  
“Not even with…”  
  
“No not even with Rose.”  
  
“Ok. Ice Skating it is.”  
  
\---  
  
They landed on the moon, Martha had changed into black pants and a green jumper. The Doctor was as always in his brown suit and long over coat. “Wont that get in the way?”  
  
“Nah!” he grinned.  
  
They got their skates and headed out onto the ice, the Doctor fell straight on his bum. Martha laughed at him as she skated past him and pirouetted in the centre.  
  
“Show off!” the Doctor stood up, then he found his feet and balance and skated over to her. “Knew I could do it.”  
  
“Ok then, show me some moves.” she smiled.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the next hour showing off to each other. The Doctor then pulled Martha over to the side, she was panting, beads of sweat rolled down her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled a hankie out and wiped her face.  
  
She gazed into his eyes for a moment.   
  
“Right, some hot chocolate?”  
  
Martha nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Over the next week the Doctor took Martha to see singing Mountains, the beginning of the universe, picnics in the 1920’s, 1960’s and 2950’s. she loved every minute of it. They were laughing and chatting.   
  
She had noticed the Doctor looking at her, watching her.   
  
They were sat having breakfast.   
  
“So how about a Gondola ride in Venice?”  
  
“Doctor can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Have your feelings changed towards me?”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. His feelings had changed, “Yes Martha they have.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I am sorry, but when you were first on board, after I had lost Rose, the first time. I closed my hearts. I didn’t want to go through that again.”  
  
“But then you fell in love with Joan?”  
  
“No John Smith did, that wasn’t me.”  
  
“But it hurt Doctor. It hurt to watch that. Watch you choose someone else, when I was standing in front of you.”  
  
“I am so sorry Martha, I was blind.”  
  
“But now?”  
  
“Now I can see you, see the beautiful young woman in front of me. And I am falling for you Martha.”  
  
“Doctor don’t say that unless you mean it?”  
  
“But I do mean it Martha, I know you think I don’t mean it. But I do Martha, Rose helped me heal once, then you helped me and I didn’t know that until now.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Martha Jones, the woman who walked the Earth telling my story.” the Doctor closed the space between them and placed his hand in hers. “I want you Martha, I need you.”  
  
“Doctor, oh Doctor I need you to but I don’t want to settle for second best.”  
  
“Martha, I want only you in my life. Rose is gone, she has someone else. I want you. Please Martha if you don’t want me then I will take you back home and let you get on with your life.”  
  
Martha looked at the Doctor, the person she loved with her heart and soul. “Don’t hurt me.”  
  
“I cant promise that Martha, but I wont do it on purpose.” he moved his hand to her face and cupped her chin. Then he moved his face in closer to hers. He could feel her breath on his face. Then he brushed her lips ever so lightly.  
  
Martha closed her eyes as the Doctor placed his lips on hers. They were soft and warm. The Doctor deepened the kiss, he slowly parted his lips as Martha did the same. Her hands wandered up his spine and then into his hair. The Doctor placed his hands on to Martha’s hips and pulled her to him. Then he slid his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue then he met with Martha’s and their tongues danced.  
  
The Doctor moved his hands round to cup Marta’s bum, he grasped it and pulled her as close as he could.   
  
Martha could feel his bulge through his pants. She gasped into his mouth as he moved so he was rubbing against her. Martha then broke the kiss to breathe. She looked into his eyes, they were glazed over.   
  
“Martha.” he whispered.  
  
“Doctor, I want to…. But.”  
  
“Its ok Martha we have plenty time, I just wanted to kiss you so bad.”  
  
“I have dreamed of kissing you for so long Doctor.”  
  
“I hope it wasn’t a disappointment.”  
  
“No, it was amazing.”  
  
He just smiled that amazing smile. “Well, would you like me to do it again?”  
  
Martha smiled and nodded.  
  
The Doctor pulled her close again and kissed her hard and passionately.  
  
\---  
  
They spent what seemed like hours kissing. They parted as Martha’s lips were going numb. Plus she needed air, her heart was pounding, had that happened. She looked at the Doctor and knew it had. “So where now?”  
  
“You chose.” The Doctor looked at Martha.  
  
“Well how about somewhere we can sit down, chat and eat?”  
  
“Mmmm, past? Present? Future? Place?”  
  
“Ok, present, erm how about Italy?”  
  
“Ok present day Italy it is.” the Doctor put the details into the TARDIS and they set off.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS landed relatively smoothly for a change. Martha changed into a knee length summer dress, it was a pale blue, she had put her hair up. The Doctor had changed into his blue suit, he left his long coat in the TARDIS and he walked up to Martha and took her hand. “You look lovely.” He smiled  
  
“Thank you and I see you have changed too.”  
  
“Yup. Come on.” he grabbed her by the hand and they headed out of the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few weeks the Doctor and Martha explored their new found relationship. The Doctor had took her places she didn’t think could exist. Then he took her back to the roaring twenties. They had danced and laughed the night away.   
  
Then he took her to an alien market place, they browsed the stalls. They sampled food and then something caught Martha’s eye. “Ooo Doctor look at that.” she pointed to a lovely purple crystal ornament.  
  
“Yes pretty.” he looked over her shoulder and then went back to sampling the food.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“What!” he had his mouthful.  
  
“Can I get it?”  
  
He looked at it. “I must have a dozen of them in the attic on the TARDIS.”  
  
“I know but they are yours, please.” she batted her eyes.  
  
“Oh alright then. How much?”  
  
“600 credits.”  
  
“What for that? That’s a bit steep.”  
  
Martha stood and watched as the Doctor and the stallholder haggled for 10 minutes. The Doctor got him down to 300 credits. The Doctor handed the package to Martha.  
  
“Thank you Doctor, I will cherish it.”  
  
“Good, come on. This way.”  
  
\---  
  
It was dark by the time they got back to the TARDIS, Martha’s feet were killing her. She wished she had worn flat shoes instead of her heels.  
  
The Doctor opened the door and let Martha in.  
  
“How about a nice cuppa?” he asked as he took his jacket off.  
  
“What I could do with is a good foot rub, we must have walked 100 miles today.”  
  
“Martha, don’t exaggerate.”  
  
“Ok 50 miles then, I need to get out of these.”  
  
“Mmmm”  
  
“The shoes, I meant the shoes.” she looked at him.  
  
“I knew that. Tell you what go into the living room, I wont be a mo.” then he darted down the corridor.  
  
Martha shook her head and smiled, then she took her shoes of and padded in her bare feet to the living room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor went into his bedroom, then into his personal bathroom. He picked up a towel, then he opened a panel. “Mmmm this one will do I think. Ah thank you. “Could you have what I need ready for me please.” he said and placed his hand on the wall. He felt the hum. “Thank you.” then he turned and left.   
  
\---  
  
Martha sat down on the sofa. She held her foot and rubbed it. Then she saw the Doctor come in.   
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sit back and relax.”  
  
Martha looked at him. “What are you doing?”  
  
“What the lady asked for.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“A foot rub.”  
  
“Oh I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Yes you did now hush and sit back and relax.” the Doctor picked a cushion up and placed it on the floor. Then he sat on it. Then he placed the towel on his lap. He took Martha’s foot in his hand and placed it on the towel. Then he saw the dish with the warm water in it. And the cloths. He picked one of the cloths up and dipped it in the water and wrung it out. Then he wrapped it around her foot.  
  
Martha lay back and closed her eyes, she let her body relax. Then she felt the warmth on her foot.  
  
The Doctor took the top off the oil and poured some in his hand, he took the cloth from her foot. Then he slowly set about massaging her foot.   
  
Martha felt his long fingers rubbing into the sole of her foot. His touch was magical. She felt so relaxed. She felt a twinge in her groin. She moaned out as he rubbed a little harder.  
  
The Doctor watched Martha as he massaged her foot. He knew the oil was a stimulant he had used it himself, when he was lonely. But not any more.   
  
Martha felt like the Doctor’s hand was making love to her foot. She started writhe on the sofa. Lost in the sensations the Doctor was giving her.  
  
The Doctor watched mesmerized as Martha was in heaven. He then stopped and placed a cloth on her other foot.  
  
Martha whimpered when the Doctor stopped, but then she felt him place the cloth on her other foot. She licked her lips, waiting for him to start on her next foot.  
  
The Doctor poured some more of the oil into his hand and started on her other foot.  
  
Martha moaned out a little louder this time. The Doctor felt himself stiffen as he watched Martha.   
  
Martha felt the build up in her body. She knew she was going to orgasm and she didn’t care. She balled at the fabric and then she came. She shouted out the Doctor’s name as she did.  
  
The Doctor watched as she hit her peak, he was in awe as she came apart in front of him. He watched as the orgasm passed and she landed back to Earth, she was panting as she opened her eyes.  
  
“That was fantastic Doctor.”  
  
“So were you.” he smiled, then he dipped two more cloths into the water and wrung them out and placed them on her feet.  
  
“I have never had an orgasm by someone massaging my feet before.”  
  
“Well I cant take all the credit, the oil helps too.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
The Doctor took the cloths away and then he placed them beside the bowl and then they vanished. “Thank you.” he whispered.  
  
Then he looked at Martha, she was glowing. Then he looked at her foot in his lap. He lifted it up to his mouth.  
  
“Doctor, what you …..” but she stopped as the Doctor started kissing her toes.  
  
He kissed them one by one, then he placed her big toe into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled it. Martha lay back. She had never had this done to her before. She liked it.  
  
The Doctor kissed up to her knee. Then he moved across to her other foot.  
  
Martha’s senses were on fire. Her pu**y was on fire too, she was soaking wet now. The Doctor kissed up to her knee again. Then Martha sat up and looked at him.  
  
“I want you Doctor.”  
  
“I want you to.”  
  
He stood up and pulled Martha up. She was breathing heavy. She ran her hands down the front of his jacket. The Doctor’s own breath was starting to get heavy. Martha ran her hand all the way down and stopped when she reached his groin. He was hard. “I want you to take me right here, right now.” she gasped.  
  
He then pulled her close and kissed her hard. His tongue invaded her mouth.  
  
Martha ran her hands back up and undid his jacket and shirt as she did. She ran her hands across his hairy chest and across his nipples. They hardened at her touch.   
  
The Doctor then hitched her skirt up, he placed his hand into her panties. He felt her juices. “Kneel down.” he whispered to her. Martha did as he asked.  
  
The Doctor reached into his pocket, he knew he had one in there somewhere, ah he found it.   
  
Martha was knelt holding onto the back of the sofa, she looked round and watched the Doctor.  
  
He undid his pants and then let them fall and then he took down his boxers, he tore the packet from the condom and slowly rolled it on himself. He moved closer to Martha. “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“This.” he ripped her panties from her.   
  
“Don’t be I have plenty more.”   
  
Then he placed himself at her entrance. Then he placed the tip inside her.  
  
Martha turned and held onto the back of the sofa as she closed her eyes.  
  
The Doctor slowly slid him self in. her reached up and grabbed at her breasts through her top. Then he withdrew his cock from her until the tip and then he thrust back in hard.  
  
Martha moaned out as he did. She rocked back into him and matched his thrusts with her own. He quickened the pace as he got vocal himself. He moaned out as he felt his own orgasm build. Martha clamped down around him. She screamed out his name as she did. The Doctor thrust harder and deeper.  
  
“Cum for me Doctor. I want to hear you come apart.” Martha panted.  
  
The Doctor sped up again and then it hit him. He screamed her name out, his thrusts slowed down as his orgasm started to leave him.  
  
Martha felt him go limp inside her. She sat back against him. “I love you Doctor.”  
  
“I love you too.” he held her close. Then he kissed the back of her neck. “I need to get cleaned up.”  
  
“Ok, how about I make that coffee then we can get some sleep?”  
  
“Ok.” he kissed the tip of her nose and then he pulled up his boxers and pants. Then the towel and the oil.  
  
\---  
  
Once the Doctor and Martha had started making love, there was no stopping them, they did it in the pool, the library, the kitchen, the console room, the living room, Martha’s room. The only place they hadn’t was in the Doctor’s bed.   
  
Martha was sat on the pilots chair as the Doctor was repairing a piece of the console that had fallen off.   
  
**Bleep**  
  
 **Bleep, bleep.**  
  
 **Bleep.**  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
The Doctor pulled the monitor to him. Then his mobile rang.  
  
He looked at it. Then he picked it up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor, its Jack. You need to get here fast, someone has just come through the rift.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Just get here fast.”   
  
“Ok.” the Doctor flipped the phone shut.  
  
“Who was it?”  
  
“Jack, he said someone has come through the rift.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“He didn’t say, said to get there fast.”  
  
“Lets go then.”  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL EARTH.**  
  
Rose was stood on the beach. It had been 5 years since the Doctor had left her here on this world with John. A human version of himself to grow old with. But fate had put a stop to that. She and John had gotten married 3 months after they had arrived here.  
  
They had both worked at Torchwood. They had been so in love, then came the worst day of her life on this place. They had been sent to collect a piece of alien tech that had been found. They had treated it like a holiday. It turned out the piece wasn’t even alien. So they didn’t need to bring it home.   
  
John had spotted a man attacking a woman, he bolted across the road. He didn’t see the man had a gun, Rose hadn’t noticed either, not until she heard the gunshots. Everything went into slow motion. She saw John’s body fall to the ground. Then she heard a scream, she realised it was her.  
  
She ran over to him.  
  
“John, please no.”  
  
“R…R,.. Rose, My Rose, I am sorry. I didn’t see it.”  
  
“Shhh, don’t speak.” Rose took her jacket off and tried to stem the blood. He had been shot in the chest.   
  
He started coughing and then blood came out of his mouth.   
  
“John, stay with me. Don’t you dare leave me.”  
  
“I…. I’m sleepy Rose, just let me sleep.”  
  
“No John, you need to stay awake. Come on, other wise I will ring my mum and you will get a Jackie slap.”  
  
“Don’t joke about that.” he tried to smile. The pain was unbearable. Was this it, his actual death. “Rose I Lo…”  
  
“Don’t you dare, your gonna be fine.” she felt the tears roll down.  
  
“R.., Rose please, Oh God it hurts.” he scrunched his eyes. He screamed out in pain, then he passed out.  
  
“JOHN!!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
 **6 months later.**  
  
They had took John straight into surgery when they got him to the hospital. They had took the bullets out. But he had lost a lot of blood. He had lapsed into a coma. And was still in one. She had been at his bedside everyday. Her Dad had made her take a break. For some reason she had chosen to go back to Daling Ulv Stranden in Norway. She sat on the beach, looking out at the sea. The Doctor’s had said it was a possibility that John may never wake from his coma. That had broke her heart. Why was it that they were being ripped apart. She pulled her knees up and placed her head on them.  
  
Then she thought of the Doctor. Oh God could he feel the pain that John had went through?  
  
She sat there until the tide started to come in. then she got up and left and headed back to London.  
  
\---  
  
She had been back three weeks when John had taken a turn for the worse. She was sat at his bedside holding his hand when it happened. He gasped for breath and then everything started to make Bleeping sounds.  
  
“NOOOOOOOO”  
  
The Doctor’s rushed in and Rose was ushered out as the worked on him.  
  
Pete and Jackie were walking up the corridor when they saw Rose.  
  
“What’s happened love?” Jackie went up to her daughter.  
  
Then the Doctor came out.  
  
Rose looked at him and her legs gave way. “No, he cant be. He promised me we would grow old together.”  
  
Rose ran from the hospital and straight to Torchwood HQ, her heart was shattered and all she felt was angry. She stormed into the Dimension Cannon room, they had been working on it. They had been able to send plants and other objects through and bring them back. Rose fired it up, she didn’t want to be on this world any more, not without John. She knew he had asked for his body to be frozen in case he did regenerated or the Doctor ever found his way back. So she set it to take her to the rift on her original planet and then she picked up the yellow disc and pressed it.  
  
\---  
  
 **On Our Earth**  
  
Jack was lazing back on his chair when he heard a whoosh and then the alarm went off and Rose appeared in front of him.  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The bloody Doctor that’s who?”  
  
“Ok, I don’t know?”  
  
“Well get him here.”  
  
“Ok calm down first and tell me this. How the hell are you here?”  
  
“Long story, but I want that jumped up pompous TimeLord here to hear it first.” then she fell to her knees.  
  
Jack picked his phone up and rang the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
Jack had managed to get Rose to sit on his sofa. Gwen told him that the TARDIS had landed. Jack went up to meet him. He had to warn him  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Then he grabbed Martha’s hand. Then they left the TARDIS.   
  
Jack saw the Doctor and Martha coming from the TARDIS, hand in hand. They were looking at each other like…… well like lovers.  
  
“Doctor.” he shouted.  
  
“Jack.” he waved, then he placed his hands in his pockets. “So what’s up? Who came through the rift then?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Say that again”   
  
“Rose, and she is miffed at you for some reason.”  
  
“Rose is here, how can she be here. Is he with her?”  
  
“No, she is on her own.”  
  
Martha felt her heart drop, the one person that the Doctor loved more than her was here. She gulped.  
  
The Doctor then placed his arm around Martha’s waist. Then he took it away. They headed for the hub.  
  
\---  
  
Rose felt her anger burning through her, she didn’t know why she was angry. But she just wanted to slap the Doctor.  
  
Then the person in her thoughts was stood in front of her. She saw the converse and then the brown pinstripes. Then she stood up.  
  
“Rose.” he whispered.  
  
Rose then let him have it, she slapped him so hard I think she loosened some teeth.  
  
“OW, what the hell was that for?” he rubbed his cheek.  
  
“You, you, you,” then her anger left her and she felt the sob leave her mouth. “Oh Doctor.” she sank to her knees.  
  
“Rose, what is?”  
  
“He’s dead Doctor, he died.”  
  
“Oh Rose, I am so sorry.”  
  
“Tell me you can fix it. Please, I cant live without him. I need him Doctor.”  
  
“Shhh, come on” he helped her up.  
  
Martha watched as the Doctor and Rose left Jack’s office.  
  
“Martha could you help me with Rose to the TARDIS?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Martha took Rose to her old room on the TARDIS.  
  
“Doctor I will go back to the hub, you two need some time.”  
  
“Martha you don’t have to.”  
  
“I know, I want to, I will be back later.” she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
The Doctor went and made some tea for Rose. Then he went back to her room.  
  
“Rose.” he opened the door and popped his head in.  
  
“Hi.”   
  
He went in and sat on the bed next to her. “Here.” he handed her the cup.  
  
“The solution to everything.” she rolled her eyes.  
  
“Rose, a cup of tea saved me remember.”  
  
“Yeah I know, that seems so long ago now.”  
  
“Feels it sometimes too. So what happened?”  
  
“John was gunned down.”  
  
“Oh Rose, I am so sorry.”  
  
“He died and I ran, I had to get away.”  
  
“Did you tell someone you were going?”  
  
She shook her head. “No I just ran.”   
  
“So you ran, you told no one where you were going?”  
  
“I didn’t think, I just couldn’t be there without him. So I used the dimension cannon.”  
  
“It still working?”  
  
“We figured it out. There are slight spikes every so often and I just got lucky when I turned it on.”  
  
“Rose, you have to go back.”  
  
“Why? There is nothing there for me now.”  
  
“Your Mum, Dad and Tony?”  
  
“They have each other Doctor, I have no one.” she looked at the Doctor. But all she could see was the man she loved. Her hand went to his face. She trailed a finger down his cheek.  
  
“Rose, I….”  
  
Rose leant in and kissed him softly. For a moment the Doctor let her. Then he stopped. “Rose I cant.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I am with…..”  
  
“You are with?”  
  
“I am with Martha now Rose.”  
  
“Oh right, sorry.” she felt the tears fall. she just wanted to hold him, kiss him. He looked like John and she needed John. She got up and walked away. She tried to fight the sobs, but she couldn’t, there were to many emotions going through her mind at the moment.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, his hearts were torn, he loved Martha, but he knew he loved Rose more. But he couldn’t cheat on Martha. But it was killing him to see Rose like this. He got up and went to her.  
  
Rose felt him behind her. She turned.   
  
He looked at her, the tears streaming now. He wiped some of them away, “I am so sorry Rose, I wish I could take the pain away.”  
  
“Just hold me Doctor.” she pleaded with her eyes.  
  
He pulled her close. He smelt her, he never thought he would smell that again. Then he felt it. His c**k twitched. He held her hard and then his emotions took over.  
  
He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. “Rose” he whispered. “My Rose.”  
  
“My Doctor.” she whispered. Then his lips crashed onto hers. Their hands were every where. She was pulling at his tie, then his jacket. He tore her jacket off and then ripped her blouse open and exposed her pale skin and her breasts enclosed in her bra. His breathing quickened.  
  
Rose then ripped his shirt open and ran her hands over his chest. Their lips came crashing down again. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. His hands went to her breasts. He snaked his hands round to the back of her bra and unclasped it. Then she let it slip from her arms. The Doctor then kneaded them with his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, they pebbled at his touch,  
  
“Take me Doctor, I want you inside me.”  
  
The Doctor didn’t need asking twice. He lifted Rose and moved her to the bed. He placed his hands on her pants. “Off.” he growled at her. Rose tore them off and her panties and the Doctor took his own pants off and his boxers. His c**k was standing to attention. Rose looked deep into his eyes. The Doctor the rolled the condom he had took from his pocket on to his manhood. Then he pulled Rose to him.  
  
He had dreamed of this moment. Rose beneath him as he made love to her. Then he thrust deep inside her. Rose arched her back as he impaled her. She moaned out. She matched his thrusts. They moaned out loud as they made mad passionate and raw love. Rose’s out of grief for John and the Doctor had dreamed of this and was now living it.  
  
She screamed out his name as her orgasm hit. She clamped around the Doctor’s c**k which triggered his release. He screamed out her name.   
  
They rode out their highs until they both flopped onto the bed. The Doctor felt himself soften. He removed himself from her and placed the condom in a tissue and then into the bin. Then he lay next to Rose. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor didn’t sleep long. He felt the body wrapped around him. “Martha.” he murmured, then he opened his eyes and saw that it was Rose not Martha. “What have I done.” he placed his hand on his mouth.  
  
Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.   
  
“Rose, I am so sorry, this shouldn’t of happened. I took advantage of you. Your grieving.”  
  
“Doctor, I love you. You and John said that you were him and he was you.”  
  
“I know but, I love Martha and I am with her now.”  
  
“So you would rather have Martha than me?”  
  
“Rose, don’t. It took a lot for Martha to take me into her heart. A lot for me to let her into both of mine.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“How long after you left me and John did you get with her?”  
  
“Rose I spent years trying to find a way to bring you back. I don’t have a dimension cannon. Plus it wouldn’t work on this world anyway.”  
  
“Doctor I didn’t know.”  
  
“I mourned you Rose. I moved on though I had too. I wanted a friend. So I went to Martha. Then things progressed and we fell in love.”  
  
“Do you love her like you love me?”  
  
He just looked at her. “No” he said it so low.  
  
“You love me more?”  
  
“Yes. Rose you saved me, I could never love anyone like I love you. But you are not really seeing me.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Rose don’t. You see John. Its him you want. You left your world behind to because he wasn’t in it anymore.”  
  
Rose clasped her hand on her mouth. “Oh God what have I done.” she looked down at her naked form. “He isn’t even buried in the ground and I sleep with someone else.” she pulled the sheet to her. “I need to go back. I need to see him, say goodbye.”  
  
“Well you have that disc to go back”  
  
“I know. Doctor I am so sorry. I shouldn’t of came here.”  
  
“Hey, grief is a strange thing. Come on lets get our clothes on and get you home.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha and Jack heard another whoosh. Then Jake was stood in front of them.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi, is Rose here?”  
  
“I am.” Rose said as she walked in the door.  
  
Martha looked at Rose and then the Doctor. She could see the glow from them. Then she knew. She threw him a look.  
  
“Why are you here Jake?”  
  
“John sent me.”  
  
“Don’t. Died Jake.”  
  
“No, you didn’t give the Doctor a chance to explain. He suffered a heart attack, but they got it restarted. That was what he was trying to say. But you took off. You have been missing for a year Rose. We had to wait until the Dimension Cannon found your signal again. John is bedside himself with worry.”  
  
“Oh God. He is alive?”  
  
“Yes and misses his wife.”  
  
“Wife? You two got married?”  
  
“Yeah. Time for me to go.” Rose announced. She hugged Jack then went to Martha.   
  
Martha launched a slap at her.   
  
“What?”  
  
“That is for sleeping with the Doctor.” she yelled.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah oh. It took all the strength I had to walk away from him. Then he came back into my life. I let him back into my heart and he took me into his finally. Then you jump into his life again and you both jump in the sack. Well I hope you are happy. You have broke my heart. The both of you,” then she stormed out,  
  
“Doctor I am so sorry.” Rose looked at him.  
  
“Just go Rose. And do me one thing?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t come back here. It hurts too much” then he turned and left.   
  
Rose left with Jake.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor ran after Martha. He knew what to do, it would be hard. But it would be for the best. She would find love again. So he caught up with her.  
  
“Martha.”  
  
“Leave me alone.”  
  
“Please, come into the TARDIS, I can take you home if you like?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
They headed into the TARDIS, as soon as they were in the door he grabbed her.  
  
“I am sorry Martha, you don’t deserve me. There is someone out there for you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Thank you Martha.” then he placed his hands on her temples.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor carried Martha to her bed. He picked up all her clothes. Then he dressed her in the clothes she had worn on the say she had agreed to come travelling. He packed her bag. Then he took her home. He timed it for when she had just left. He carried her into her bedroom. Then he placed her things away, he made it look like he had never been there.  
  
“I am so sorry Martha. Maybe one day you will forgive me.”  
  
Then he left. He went to his TARDIS and closed the door.  
  
THE END


End file.
